


Слова

by CathrineBush



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: В мире, где на спине отпечатывается любое оскорбление, сказанное парой, Леонард ходит с нетронутой кожей.





	Слова

**Author's Note:**

> эксперимент: повествование от второго лица

Ты мимолетно смотришь на свою спину в зеркало. Не то чтобы ищешь и расстраиваешься, не находя, нет. Скорее просто следуешь привычке с юности, хотя почти сумел отказаться от нее после развода. Тогда ты еще ждал — когда же каждое оскорбление, брошенное бывшей женой тебе в лицо, отпечатается между лопатками, вызывая зуд. Но, даже выходя из зала суда — черт возьми, двадцать третий век на дворе, а разводят до сих пор через суд, — ты не ощущал _ничего_. 

С тех пор ничего не изменилось кроме тебя самого. 

Ты сбежал сначала из Джорджии, потом с Земли. Спрятался от своей пары так далеко, как только сумел. И сейчас ощущаешь лишь пустоту, понимая, что скорее всего у тебя и вовсе нет пары. Как иначе можно объяснить абсолютное молчание на протяжении стольких лет? Друзья, когда они у тебя еще были, рассказывали, что на спине отпечатывается малейшее оскорбление, которое говорила про тебя пара. А значит стоило тебе подумать нечто обтекаемое: «Надеюсь, ты хотя бы гуманоид, кто бы ты, черт тебя подери, ни был», — то это отпечатывалось на спине какого-то несчастного, так тобой и не встреченного. 

Правда, ты перестал так говорить еще до встречи с бывшей женой. Только чертыхался каждый раз, когда тебя доводили в окружной больнице — и даже не проверял, дергается ли тот, про кого ты говорил. Тогда ты мог лишь накачиваться виски в ближайшем к больнице баре и мечтать, что хотя бы сегодня жена не будет пилить тебя, не оставляя при этом ни буквы на коже.

Ты думаешь, стоило ли вообще сбегать, если тебя никто и не пытался догнать, но в любом случае понимаешь, что теперь уже поздно. Ты застрял в консервной банке посреди космоса с горсткой людей, которые постоянно пытаются умереть, вместе со своим придурошным капитаном. Вздохнув, ты надеваешь форму и спасаешься в рутине от любых мыслей, не связанных с работой.

Даже не замечаешь, как иногда ворчишь себе под нос: «Надеюсь, ты никогда не появишься, гребаная пара. И без тебя дерьмо не могу разгрести».

Ты покрываешь Кирка бранью, он дергается, но ты уверен: это из-за гипо, воткнутого тобой в его шею, а не из-за связи. И знаешь, что в противном случае Кирк должен быть покрыт оскорблениями с ног до белобрысой головы, но ты помнишь: у Кирка на спине всего лишь несколько ровных строчек, отпечатавшихся красивыми изящными буквами. И сами слова такие… женские. Кирк ухмыляется тебе, когда ты делаешь незаинтересованное лицо после осмотров, но ты не споришь: пусть думает, что хочет, тебе же скорее жаль пару Кирка. Хоть и екает внутри: даже у Кирка пара есть.

Каждый член экипажа обязан проходить медосмотр и ты, как СМО, присутствуешь на большей части процедур. Пропускаешь всего нескольких человек из альфа-смены, осмотром которых занимается гамма-смена вместе с М'Бенгой. Раз в три месяца ты заполняешь ровные стопки паддов и нигде не указываешь ни слова из тех, что отпечатаны на чужих спинах.

Ты видишь старые, блеклые надписи и свежие, яркие, от которых сложно отвести взгляд. И понимаешь, что влезаешь слишком глубоко в личное, но это твоя обязанность, с которой ничего не поделать, да никто и не пытается отказаться. Кроме Спока.

Сложно действительно пойти на компромисс, особенно когда ты видишь этого остроухого гоблина — даже в собственных мыслях зовешь его только так или издевательски: _коммандер_. Никакого пиетета к его должности ты не испытываешь, только глухое раздражение, когда приходится сотрудничать под укоризненным взглядом Кирка: он не к месту проявляет свои лидерские навыки, чуть ли не силой принуждая вас «дружить».

Но ты уверен, что отказ гоблина от _твоих_ медосмотров имеет в основе совершенно логичное объяснение. И гоблин возможно расскажет, но ты ведь не будешь спрашивать. Это не твои проблемы, главное, чтобы он проходил процедуру, а с кем — не важно. И желательно при этом не слышать хладнокровного упрека в незнании вулканской биологии на достаточном уровне, после подобного тебе требуется слишком много времени, чтобы успокоить свою ярость.

Случайно услышав разговор Кристин с М'Бенгой, ты узнаешь: у гоблина тоже нет записей на спине и это вызывает в тебе волну справедливого удовлетворения, ты даже не дослушиваешь дальше, скрываясь в своем кабинете за стопкой очередных паддов. Кирк бы точно пошел к Споку, посчитав отсутствие пары знаком судьбы, но ты только чуть успокаиваешься. Все-таки не столь безразличен к одиночеству, как тебе хочется.

И вроде бы ты даже забываешь об услышанном, окунувшись в бюрократическую машину Звездного Флота — получить новое оборудование так же сложно, даже когда ты отличный ученый и врач с легендарными руками. Кажется, Адмиралтейство признает только гений Джеймса Кирка, и то далеко не всегда. Но вы прилетаете на Йорктаун и все идет к черту.

Ты не успеваешь понять как, все происходит слишком быстро, но вот ты уже смотришь напряженным взглядом на кусок трубы, торчащий из Спока и чудом не задевший сердце. Слишком занятый его спасением, ты не сразу понимаешь, что в прорехах формы и футболки под ней видны буквы, которые из-за напряжения не складываются в слова. Отмахнувшись от этого, ты чертыхаешься и проклинаешь гребаного остроухого, а он лишь морщится в ответ. Ты думаешь, что от боли и ощущаешь неловкость: у тебя нет обезболивающего даже для себя, не говоря уже о средстве для вулканца. Но в итоге ты не слышишь ни слова жалобы: как и всегда, гоблин может лишь тактично указать на недостатки твоей логики, обходя стороной ругательства. 

Когда несколькими часами позже он теряет сознание от боли, ты решаешь воспользоваться этим и поменять ему повязку, стараясь действовать максимально бережно: сейчас, когда его пронзительный взгляд не следит за каждым твоим движением, гораздо проще выполнять свою работу, не отвлекаясь на эмоции, вызываемые гоблином. И ты оказываешься совершенно не готов к зрелищу, которое открывается, стоит тебе снять пропитанный красной пылью и зеленой кровью слой повязки. Весь живот исписан ровными строчками ругани, которую ты узнаешь безошибочно: слишком часто повторяются те же самые слова, так любимые тобой. Ты смотришь и кажется даже дышишь со свистом, а к щекам приливает кровь от каждого «гоблин остроухий», которое ты различаешь на темной коже. Там, где кожа порвана, буквы обрываются, но ты можешь догадаться, что там твои недавние ругательства — им нет еще и суток. Строчки становятся мельче и бледнее ближе к паху, но не исчезают совсем, по крайней мере над поясом брюк ты все еще видишь их, и от этого тебе становится дурно.

Проводишь пальцами по словам и ощущаешь себя слишком странно: ты убежал так далеко, чтобы спрятаться от пары, но вот она, перед тобой. У судьбы весьма своеобразное чувство юмора, но ты не собираешься вообще об этом заговаривать. Не с гоблином. 

Придя в себя и приняв решение, ты быстро меняешь повязку и садишься рядом со... Споком. В изменившихся обстоятельствах ты считаешь правильным не допускать оскорблений даже в мыслях, в какой-то мере тебе даже немного стыдно, но это чувство быстро проходит, когда Спок открывает глаза и выглядит осунувшимся, хоть и совершенно адекватным. Он сразу замечает новую повязку и смотрит на тебя, а тебе очень хочется отвернуться, но ты продолжаешь упрямо сверлить его взглядом.

— Вам не следовало...

Ты обрываешь его, недовольно дергая плечом, но сам не можешь придумать, как ответить. Все твое хваленое умение осадить словами рассыпается в труху.

_Почему ты не сказал раньше, чертов засранец?_

_Угораздило же, черт возьми, быть парой остроухого засранца!_

_Знал бы, что моя пара вулканец, остался бы на Терре._

И решаешь остановиться на нейтральном варианте:

— Если ты сдохнешь — Джим расстроится, — и ты даже кажется не лукавишь, но по спине стекает ледяная струйка пота, когда до тебя доходит, что еще чуть-чуть и ты мог увидеть эти строчки на _трупе_ Спока.

Тем страннее ощущается горячая ладонь Спока на твоих пальцах. Ты дергаешься и вскидываешь взгляд на него, а он смотрит на тебя нечитаемо:

— Ты слишком плохо врешь, Леонард.

И ты чувствуешь, как на твоей спине проступают _слова_.


End file.
